


Destined for Greatness or Madness (Podfic)

by saintdoriangray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prescription Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner fic, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdoriangray/pseuds/saintdoriangray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts freshman year.</p>
<p>Maybe Stiles licks his lips a little suggestively. Maybe Scott leans forward and presses his lips against Stiles’ and pushes and pushes until they’re a mountain of limbs on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined for Greatness or Madness (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is the Bestest for letting me podfic this REALLY REALLY PAINFUL FIC, YEAH THANKS WINTER. Also, this is my first podfic. And my first work on AO3. So yeah.

[Destined for Greatness or Madness](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hf698o40ar85ym8) read by SaintDorianGray  
Length: 46:41  
File Type: MP3  
Size: 64 MB


End file.
